Revenge of Stern
by Softballer21
Summary: After blowing him up, Stern returns and drags Ethan to the Underworld to toture him to death. Now it's up to Benny, Sarah, Rory, & Erica to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ethan's POV**

The vision was blurry. I was in the woods. The Whitechapel Woods. Why am I here? It felt real, but imaginary at the same time.

Suddenly, I started running. My feet were uncontrollable. I couldn't stop. Where was I going? Feet, stop!

Finally, they stopped. I looked up and found myself in that meadow in the middle of the woods. Sarah and I would come here. Why was I here?

My eyes searched for answers. I had a feeling that something was gonna happened.

Suddenly, I found a familiar old man standing yards away from me. It was…my grandpa Joe Morgan.

It was him alright. He had that fuzzy grey hair, his big nose, and little mustache that matched his hair. Also, he had my brown eyes. There was only one thing about him. He was dead.

He died about four years ago. Has his spirit come to me?

I turned to my right and saw Sarah hidden in the brushes. Blood was coming out of her mouth and dripping from her lips.

"Sarah, he'll see you!" I shouted. I knew he was dead, but I still didn't want him to know that my girlfriend's a vampire.

She carefully cleaned the blood off her lips and walked towards me. We held onto each other's hand.

We both walked over to him.

I said, "Grandpa, this is my girlfr—" I stopped.

Grandpa was copying my hand gesture. Why was he doing that?

"Grandpa, what ar—"

He was talking the same time as me, but no words came out of his mouth. When I stopped talking, so did he.

My hand reached out, so did his. We were both fixing to touch each other's hand. When I expected to feel his wrinkled hand, I felt a flat, hard surface.

Suddenly, my hand started…wrinkling. It was like aging. Why is this happening? Then, it stopped.

I looked back up and I realized that I was staring into a mirror. Grandpa Morgan was my reflection.

I looked to my right where Sarah was. She was nowhere to be seen in the mirror.

My vampire girlfriend, who was forever seventeen, whispered, "Happy Birthday, Ethan."

My eyes shot open. I found myself in my room. Sarah was sitting next to me.

"Sarah?" I whispered.

"Happy 18th birthday, love," she whispered. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Finally, October 8th."

"I'm old now."

"Not old like me."

"You're seventeen. I'm eighteen."

"Physically."

I heard footsteps coming towards my bedroom.

"Your mom's coming," said Sarah. She ran and hid in my closet.

Knock, knock! "Ethan?" said my mom.

"Come in, Mom," I said.

She opened the door. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Happy Birthday, dear."

"Thank you, Mom."

"I can't believe you're already eighteen. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

She left and closed the door behind her.

Sarah appeared. I sat up on my bed.

"So wanna know the big surprise?" she asked.

"Surprise?" I asked.

"Grandma is throwing you a little birthday party."

"Sarah, I don't like to celebrate my birthday that much. You know that, love."

"Well, I think you should still come."

"Okay. Okay. I'll come."

"By the way, were you having a nightmare?"

"What makes you say that?"

"While you were asleep, you were breathing hard and murmuring no."

"Oh."

"Sweetie, come on. Tell me."

"Okay. It was you and me in the meadow. I saw my dead grandpa there. I realized that he was me."

"You were him?"

"I was old and you were there. You were still 17. Forever and ever."

"Oh."

"I get it. I'm not like you. I'm not a vampire."

"I don't want you to be."

"I'm not asking if I can be one."

"Good."

"Wait. Can I?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm just asking."

"I'm not gonna change you."

"Sarah, I'm already 18."

"So?"

"I'm getting older. Just wait when I'm even more older."

"Ethan, I don't care how old you get. I love you at any age."

"I love you too. I'll stop about this."

"Okay. You coming to the party?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's at Benny's house."

"Love you."

I leaned over and kissed her. She said, "I love you too."

Sarah jumped out the window.

I got up and got dressed. I threw on my blue button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converses.

It was like around lunchtime already. I got in my old truck and drove off to Benny's house.

Once I got there, I walked inside.

"Surprise!"

I looked in the living room. There was Grandma Wier, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Sarah were there.

"Happy Birthday, Ethan," they all said.

"Thank you, guys," I said. "This is great."

"We know you don't like to make a big deal on your birthday," said Benny. "But we insist."

"You're eighteen now," said Erica.

"Yep, I'm old," I said.

"Eighteen is not old."

"It's older than Sarah."

"Here, Ethan," said Sarah. She handed me a box with a bow on it. "It's from me."

I opened it. It was a wristwatch. It looked very expensive.

"Sarah, this is great," I said. "It looks expensive."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

I hugged her and kissed on the forehead.

Rory came up to me with another box. "Happy birthday, dude. This one is from me."

"Thanks Rory."

As I quickly try to open it, I felt something coming out of my nose and running down my lips.

"Ethan!" murmured Sarah. "You're bleeding!"

My hand touched the bottom of my nose and I saw crimson blood on my fingers.

"Oh, god," I said under my breath.

Grandma grabbed a napkin and gave it to me.

I snatched from her. I wrapped the napkin over my nose and squeezed it as tight as possible.

As a minute or two, it stopped. Once I looked back up, Erica was about to lunge at me.

Sarah jumped in front of me, and threw her hand at me and pushed me back. Her vampire strength pushed me across the room and I hit the wall. Then, I fell.

Glass from the mirror on the wall, which I hit, was surrounding me. Including the wooden table that was under the mirror was broken as well.

A sharp pain was coming from my thigh. I looked at my right thigh and saw three pieces of glass stabbed into my thight.

My hand held onto the big piece and I yanked it out. Suddenly, my blood was all over my thigh.

I looked back up and saw Rory and Sarah, with their arms wrapped around Erica. Her green eyes were now gold and she kept hissing at me. She was like a wild animal.

Then, I realized that I was at my birthday party… covered in blood… in front of three dangerous full-fledged vampires.

**okay. It sounds like new moon at 1st but it's different.**


	2. Injury

My hand covered the blood on my thigh. I pressed down on it.

Sarah and Rory always had better self-control than Erica. Since Sarah and I had been dating, she changed her diet to animal blood. Sarah explained to me that animal blood isn't that satisfying but it keeps her strong.

"Sarah, Rory, get her out of here now," commanded Grandma.

They both began to drag the blonde vampire out of the room.

"Benny, help him up and get him in the kitchen," she commanded.

Benny walked over and helped me up.

"Alright, dude," he said. "Here we go."

Benny walked me to the kitchen. Grandma had me sit on their kitchen counter. Benny was instructed to take the glass pieces out of my thigh. It hurt a little bit, but not that much.

Grandma came back with a towel and a bowl of water.

"Benny, go check on Rory and the girls," said Grandma.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Make your human grandson go outside with the vampires." He left.

I had to pull my pants down a bit so Grandma could cure the cuts.

Grandma dunk the towel in the bowl and soaked the blood off of my thigh. Then, she started mixing a potion.

"I couldn't believe that happened," I said.

"Well, a vegetarian vampire like Sarah has better self-control than Erica, who feeds on human blood," said Grandma.

"She couldn't even resist a nose bleed?"

"Not even that."

"My fault."

"Ethan, you can't blame yourself for this. You understand that they're vampires?"

"If I was one, that wouldn't happen."

"Oh, so this is what this is about. Being a vampire."

"I love Sarah. I get it that we're both different kind."

"Sweetie, she doesn't want to be what she is."

"I thought she loved me."

"She loves so much, but she doesn't want to make your life miserable. Sarah sees a vampire as a soulless creature."

After she was mixing up her potions up, she put a few drops on my cuts and they slowly healed.

"There you go," she said. I quickly pulled my pants up and zipped them up. Then, I jumped off the counter.

"Thank you, Grandma," I said.

"You're welcome, dear. Do me a favor, Ethan?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

I walked out the door. Rory and Erica were walking towards me. I stopped.

"No, Ethan," said Rory. "It's okay. She's under-control."

"Ethan, I'm so sorry," said Erica. "I just lost it."

"It's okay," I said.

"Just remember. No matter what. Wherever we are, if you and Benny are in trouble, we're gonna be there. Rory, Sarah, and I."

They both left.

Sarah was leaning up against my truck.

"Hey, love," I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"The bleeding stopped."

"Thank God. Ethan, I'm so sorry about Erica."

"Sarah, I get it. You don't have to apologize."

"It's my fault that I dragged into this crazy vampire world."

"Love—"

"Ethan, just admit it! I'm killing you! You're dy—"

Two of my fingers laid on her mouth and I stopped her talking. I said, "None of this was your fault. It was just an accident. I know Erica didn't mean to."

I let go of her mouth. We both got in my truck and I drove up to the mountains.

Once we got there, it was already dawn. We both laid on our backs on the hood of my truck.

"Sarah, could you tell me something?" I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"What was it like when you were bitten?"

"Well…it all started when Jesse first bit me. It was the most agonizing memory of my life. A burning pain would spread through your entire body faster than the speed of light. Every single vein inside of you would be on fire. The worst pain any human being could ever experience."

"Ouch."

"Yep."

"I'm saying that I want to be changed, but what if I have to?"

"You won't have to. The Council knows you're a seer. They consider you a mythological creature."

"I do nothing but see things through physical contact."

"That's powerful."

"It is?"

"I find that to be a pretty powerful gift."

"Thanks, love."

"I don't ever want you to change ito what I am."

"I know that."

I looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, we were making out. She was on top of me.

When we stopped, she said, "Oh, I almost forgot."

She ran in her vampire speed to a close by place and back. Sarah was on top of me. I sat up. She had a little chocolate cupcake with a candle on it. Sarah lit it and gave it to me.

"Happy birthday, love," she said. "Make a wish."

My eyes closed and I blew it. My eyes opened.

"What did you wish for?" asked Sarah.

"It's already happening." We both kissed again.


	3. Heartbreak

**Sarah's POV**

This was my worst nightmare. I couldn't believe what just happened. I was just celebrating my boyfriend's birthday, he got a nosebleed, and my best friend nearly attacked him.

I'm such an idiot. Why did I do this to Ethan? If I hadn't made him come to his party, none of this would've happen.

I walked inside of my and Erica's house.

Erica was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Sarah," she said.

"Hey, Blondie," I said.

"Were you out with Dork Vader?"

"That's getting old now."

"So is he?"

"Sarah, I thought you loved him."

"I do. More than anything."

"He loves you too. I can see it in his eyes. He would take a wooden stake for you."

"I'm not gonna change him."

"I get it but…I saw how you were after becoming a full vampire. I just want you to have happiness in your life. Ethan makes you smile no matter what."

"He does."

"Then, change him."

"I can't talk about this anymore."

I ran upstairs into my room and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed, that I never use. If anybody ever came to our house, we needed to be human. That included getting a stove, beds, a bathroom, a fridge, and other things.

Ethan was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was a better boyfriend than Jesse ever was. He has two qualities:

One. He's not a vampire. And two. Even if he was, Ethan would ask if I wanted to be a vampire before he bites me.

That's are one of the things I love about him. Like when he's all talking technical, I joke around and say, "I love it when he talks nerdy."

Suddenly, I felt the presence of somebody in my room. I got up quickly. The doors to the balcony of my bedroom was wide open.

I hopped on my feet and looked outside. Then, shut the door.

I smelt a scent. Somebody's here. This scent was unfamiliar. I turned around and I heard a voice said, "Remember me, Sarah?"

I turned back around and Jesse was there.

"Jesse?" I asked.

"The one and only," he grinned.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What? I couldn't come to say hi to one of my favorite girls of my two hundred years."

"I'm not your girl."

"Oh, yeah. I heard your Ethan's girl now, uh?"

"Yes. Him and I are dating."

"I always knew somehow you two would end up together."

"Jesse, why are you here?"

"Just here to wish your boy toy a happy birthday."

"How did you know it was Ethan's birthday?"

"Hospital records and stuff like that. When I'm not eating, I tend to get very nosy."

"Of course."

"So? Are you upset that your boyfriend's older now?"

"Older?"

"I bit you at seventeen. So he's mentally older than you now."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Change him."

"I won't."

"I thought he was your soulmate."

"He is. I believe he is."

"Then, why don't you just bite him and get it over with already?"

"I don't want him to be one of us."

"So you don't love him?"

"I do!"

"I see what's going on here. You just don't want him to be in danger anymore."

"Well…yeah. He's only in danger sometimes because of me."

"Sarah, I'm sorry to say this but there's only one thing to do."

"Why should I listen?"

"Because I'm saying it."

"What? What do you have to say?"

"Leave."

"Leave?"

"You wanna keep him safe? Break up with him, move away, and just never see him again."

"I-I-I…"

"I?"

"I love him."

"If you really loved him, you let him go first."

Knock, knock, knock! I looked back at the door.

"Sarah?" said Erica.

I looked back to Jesse, but he was gone.

Erica opened the door. "Sarah, are you okay?"

"I think Jesse was here," I said.

Erica took a quick sniff in the air. "I don't smell anything, Sarah. I mean I smell a scent but…it's not even close to Jesse's."

"I just thought of something, Erica."

"What is it? Sarah, we're best friends. We're sisters. You can tell me anything."

"I'm gonna leave."

"Leave?"

"I need to protect Ethan. So I'm gonna leave Whitechapel."

"Sarah, if this about the nosebleed, I'm so s—"

"Erica, it's not that. I want him to not be one of us."

"I'm sorry, Sarah."

"I love him…but if any other girl is able to give what I can't, then I'll accept it."

—

The next day I was in the woods. I had called Ethan to come meet me here.

This is gonna be so hard.

I could hear his truck coming towards me. I got ready.

His truck stopped and he got out.

"Hey, love," he said.

"Hey, sweetie," I said.

"What's going on, Sarah?"

Okay, Sarah, I thought. Just start it off.

"It's happening."

"What's happening?"

"Ethan, it's going by so fast. I'm supposed to look three years older than I am. People are starting to notice."

"So leaving?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I-I just need to tell my parents something. I don't know. I could just say that I'm running away or—"

"I never said you were coming with me."

This was too hard but it's for the best.

"I said you're not coming with me, Ethan."

"Sarah, stop playing around. Seriously, it's freaki—Oh. You're serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sarah—"

"I'm gonna leave, okay? I'll go away. You can forget about me. It'll be like I never existed."

"I can't forget about you."

"Ethan," I couldn't look him in the eye. "I don't love you."

"Sarah, do me a favor? Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."

I took a few seconds and I looked up. I looked into Ethan's chocolate brown eyes. "I don't love you."

I turned around and took a few steps away.

"I'm coming with you," said Ethan.

I snapped at him, "I don't want you to come!" I then hissed at him. "I'm a vampire! You're human! You're nothing but a worthless, weak human! The two years we've been together were just…two forgettable seconds of my life! So…"

I was fixing to say goodbye but I just couldn't.

My head didn't turn to him. Instead, I ran in my vampire speed away from him.

I was on top of a mountain. My eyesight caught Ethan from where I left him.

The look on his face was heartbroken. Tears started coming out of my eyes and ran down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them off.

"I love you, Ethan," I said. Then, I continued to run.


	4. Adrenaline

**Ethan's POV**

Three months. Three months since my Sarah left. I felt like someone came and took my heart right out of my body.

I couldn't believe she was actually gone. The love of my life was gone. She told me that she doesn't love me. I get it but I love her.

Since Sarah left, I've become a lifeless zombie. Everyday I would sit in my desk chair and stare at the window of my bedroom all day.

_Ethan_, I thought. _Get over it! She doesn't love you! You're so pathetic to think Sarah would come back to you!_

My head's screaming me to forget her, but my heart telling me to not let go.

Ever since Sarah left, I haven't talked to Rory, Benny, or Erica that much. Both Rory and Erica reminded me too much of Sarah. You know? Flying, abilities, flashing their fangs, etc.

How come I can't let her go? It's just that I'm going insane. Every single thing reminds me of her.

Seeing the woods reminds me of her. Watching a vampire movie reminds me of her. Even a random movie reminds me of Sarah because she always wanted to be a movie star.

Every night I would always have dreams about her. Like right now.

I was in the woods. Sarah was there.

"Ethan, let me go!" She hissed.

"I did!" I yelled.

"Whatever. If you really did let me go, then you wouldn't be dreaming about me now."

"I moved on, Sarah."

"No, you didn't."

"I did! I did, Sarah!"

My eyes shot open. I covered in goosebumps and sweat. I hate it when I get hot during the winter.

Today was January 6th. I was already going back to school.

It was 7:48 AM. I was heading outside until my mom stopped me.

"Ethan, are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, Mom," I said.

"Ethan, I'm sorry but…ever since Sarah left, you've been a different person. You don't talk to Benny anymore and for the past three months, you were just sitting and staring at your windows. I'm worried."

"I'm alright, Mom. I'm not a zombie. I'm not an alien. I'm not suicidal. I'm still Ethan."

"Okay. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Mom."

I drove to school. When I got to the parking lot, I stopped my truck and slammed the door.

When lunch, I saw Benny siting alone at a table.

We haven't talked in awhile. I walked over and sat across from him.

"Holy crap," he said. "You're alive?"

"I talked to you for the first time in a month and that's all you got?" I said.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Sorry for not talking to you that much."

"Well, I didn't think breaking up with Sarah would hurt that much."

"It killed me."

"Yeah. I haven't seen Erica or Rory that much anymore."

"After they told me that they would be there for us no matter what."

"Okay. Well, I think you've gone suicidal. You know? Like an adrenaline freak."

"I'm not like that."

"Oh, yeah. Prove it to me."

"How?"

"Come with me and my cousin, Dakota to her house so we teach you how to ride a motorcycle."

"What's that gonna prove?"

"I just wanna see if you would try."

"Fine, I will."

—

Once I got to Dakota's house, Benny helped me take my new motorcycle out of my truck.

When we got it out, coming out of the house was Benny's cousin, Dakota.

She had sandy blonde ringlets that flowed gently down the middle of her back. Her eyes were brown and she had freckles that had already faded into her beige skin. Dakota was our age and she was pretty.

"Hey, Ethan," she said. She ran over and hugged me. She let me go and said, "Alright. Lets try out your new bike."

Suddenly, I saw a mind illusion of Sarah in frot of me.

"Ethan, I know you," she said. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I'm doing what you always kept me from," I said.

"Ethan, please."

"You're here so you can't stop me."

I walked away and got on my bike. I started it.

"Ready, Ethan?" said Benny.

"I was born to," I said.

"Go!" said Dakota.

I drove off. It was great.

Suddenly, Sarah's illusion came back to me.

"Ethan, stop."

I ignored it.

"I'm warning you, Ethan."

"Hey, Ethan!" yelled Dakota. "Slow down a bit."

I didn't want to slow down. I kept going faster and faster.

"E, slow down!" yelled Benny.

My hand made the bike go more faster. I couldn't control it.

"Stop!"

Suddenly, my bike hit something. I flew off it.

Not long before my body hit the ground. I rolled onto my back in pain.

Dakota and Benny ran to my side. "E, are you okay?" asked Benny.

"Oh, god," gasped Dakota. "Your head's bleeding!"

My hand touched the side of my head. I felt blooding running down it.

Dakota quickly took her scarf off and held it against my head where it was bleeding.

"Are you crazy, E?" asked Benny. "We're you trying to get yourself killed or something?"

"I don't know," I murmured. "I lost control."

"No more of that, Ethan. Alright?"

"Fine."


	5. Imagination

I hate to argue but I have to admit that Benny was right. Maybe I was trying to kill myself. Why?

Sarah leaving must have released some sucidial thoughts into my mind. I didn't want to believe it, but now I am.

After I got back from Benny's, I fell asleep.

My mind transported me to a misty dreamland. Everywhere there was was fog. I felt a ground but I couldn't see it.

Somebody's here. I could just feel that somebody's here.

I found myself in a place. I was in some building.

"Ethan?" said a female voice.

"Who's there?" I said at loud.

"Ethan, is that you?"

The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like…Sarah.

"Ethan?!"

"Sarah? Sarah, where are you?"

"Ethan!"

I turned and found her voice coming from the back of me. Her voice was coming from behind those doors.

"Sarah, I'm coming!" I yelled. She kept crying my name over and over.

I ran and yanked the doors open with all my strength. Once they opened, Sarah was nowhere to be seen. But she kept saying my name. Then, my eye caught a tape recorder.

My hand snatched it. It was playing Sarah's voice. I turned it off.

What was going on, I thought.

A vicious giggle made me turn around. Jesse was behind me.

"Jesse!" I said. My hand searched for something in my pocket but there was nothing.

"Of course," he said.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Just like you're ancestors. Brown eyes, pale skin, insanely smart, yet…pure weak."

Without thinking, my foot kicked him in his junk. Then, I ran for it.

Suddenly, he knocked me tot the ground. When I hit the ground, Jesse pushed me towards the wall.

My head hit the edge of the wall. It hurts so bad.

"That's so sad that Sarah never changed you," said Jesse. "She just kept you the weak, fragile human you are."

"Sarah has nothing to do with this!"

He hit me in the face.

"Like how suicidal you've been since she dumped you. Buying a motorcycle and to get yourself killed."

"I'm not suicidal."

"Let's see about that."

He took out a little pocket knife. Jesse grabbed my wrist and slowly sliced my wrist. Then, he sliced the other one.

Blood starting coming out my cuts and flowed down my arm like a waterfall.

It almost made me throw up to see my blood covering most of my two arms.

"Where's Sarah? Oh, yeah. She's gone. Your vampire girlfriend's not here anymore."

"Go to hell!"

His hand then snapped my knee. I let out a scream of pain and agony.

He was fixing to bite my wrists. Before his fangs could touch my wrists, I woke up.

This has got to stop. No matter where she is, Sarah would somehow always wind up in my head. Memories of her would just flow through my mind faster than a vampire.

"Ethan," said a female voice.

I looked back and saw her.

"It's me. Sarah."

Sarah, the love of my life, was standing on front of me. Was it her?

"Sarah?" I asked.

"Ethan, I'm back."

"Are you? Is it you? But you left…no. It can't be you. I must dreaming."

"You're not, Ethan. It's really me."

I looked directly at her. How many times have I looked at my Sarah's beautiful face? Possibly a thousand times.

Her black hair that soft and straight like always. She had the same chocolate brown eyes and dark skin. Was it her? It must be.

"Sarah?"

"It's me."

I ran and hugged her. I lifted her off the ground and spun around in circles.

It was her. It was really my Sarah.

I put her back on the ground. "Sarah, it's really you." I forcefully kissed her.

"You don't know how much I missed you," she said.

"I missed you so much."

"When I left you, I dated like two guys and… neither of them got me over you."

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Ethan…more than my own life."

We both continued kissing. I couldn't stop. I missed her so much.

Suddenly, I found the both of us were on my bed. I was lying on my bed while Sarah was on top of me. Both of our tongues were inside each other's mouth. My hand was slowly crawling up her shirt. I closed my eyes.

This moment was perfect. I never wanted it to end. My Sarah was—

Wait. I'm choking. Something's blocked my mouth!

My eyes opened.

Sarah was at the edge of my bed. Her tongue was stretched out and suffocating me.

My hands grabbed onto the fake tongue. I tried to yanked it off.

It did. It only wrapped my right wrist to my headboard.

Sarah threw three more tongues to tie my other wrists and my ankles to my bed.

What's going on? I looked up at Sarah, who staring at me viciously.

"You're not Sarah!" I yelled. "Where is she?!"

She got off my bed.

"Took you that long to notice," said a male voice.

Suddenly, a familiar man walked aside Sarah. It was the person who I thought was dead. Stern.

"Stern!"

He flickered his fingers above Sarah. Suddenly, she morphed into a unfamiliar Asian girl.

She looked like she was in college. The girl had straight black hair, red eyes, and a chalky complexion to her beige skin.

"Thank you, Hu Li," said Stern. "Excellent job."

"You're supposed to be dead!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm not. The Lucrifactor didn't kill me. I only absorbed most of its power."

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"I don't think so," said Hu Li.

Hu Li kicked me down on my stomach. All of a sudden, I found myself falling in a bottomless hole.

Where was I going? What's happening?

Suddenly, I hit the ground. I got up and looked around.

I was in some cave surrounded by rocks. Then, I saw bars like a cell.

I ran over and grabbed onto to them. At that moment, I realized where I was. Hell.


	6. Help

Benny's POV

Alone again. This sucks.

On Ethan's birthday, he got a nosebleed and Erica nearly made him her human McDonald's happy meal. Sarah broke with Ethan and left. He turns into a moaning zombie and nearly killed himself with his motorcycle.

Since Sarah left, Rory and Erica haven't talked to me or Ethan that much. Why were they ignoring us? They act like we were never friends. It's like walking pass us somewhere, they don't bother to say hi or even make eye contact.

Anyways. I was in my bedroom looking through my spell book.

Okay. Honcho poncha lemony-levit (your name) and (the second person's name) aspergin aspergin – the spell to make you and another person switch bodies.

Let see what's next. Oh, here's one. Faraspin taramerade ju—

"Benny!" yelled Grandma. She came into my room.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ethan's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"Samantha called me and told me that Ethan was gone. His truck was at their house but he's not there."

"You suppose he could've ran away?"

"Benny, we both know Ethan too well. He would never do something like that."

"So what are you thinking?"

"First off, it's not human."

"Who would take Ethan?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna need some help."

"I'm on it."

I grabbed my backpack and my spell book.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Grandma.

"We need some help, don't we?" I said.

"Alright. Be careful, Benny."

"I will."

I got into my car and drove into the woods. Once I stopped my car, I got out.

Erica and Rory said that they will always be there for me or Ethan no matter what.

"Rory! Erica!" I called out. "I know y'all are here!"

My eyes searched for them. There were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay! I see what y'all are doing! You guy better come out right now!"

Still nobody came.

"Alright! You asked for it!"

I put my backpack down on the hood of my car. My hand searched for the item I needed in my backpack. I pulled out a knife. I turned around.

"Alright! Y'all see the knife? Look at this!" I carefully made a huge cut on my arm. It began to bleed. "See that? Something you guys can't resist!"

Suddenly, I hear leaves being crushed by feet.

"Come on out!"

Then, two vampires appeared out of nowhere. But they weren't Erica or Rory.

The male was Hispanic-like. He had a long face with russet skin. He had fluffy, thick black hair and gold eyes.

The woman was inhumanly gorgeous. She had brilliant orange ringlets and gold eyes.

Vampires. I didn't think more vampires would be here.

"Oh, hey there," I nervously said.

"Hello," said the woman. I expected her voice to be more feline, but it's just girly.

"Y'all passing by or something?"

"Yep," said the man. "May I say you are a very stupid boy, you know?"

"I had no idea."

"Well, cutting your arm was just a big mistake."

"I figured."

"Luis," said the woman. "Quit playing with our food. I'm not in the mood tonight."

Before anything else could happen, Rory and Erica jumped in between me and this guy.

"Back off," hissed Rory.

"What is this?" said the male vampire. "Two vampires protecting a human?"

"He's food!" said the girl.

"You're not gonna touch him," snarled Erica.

Suddenly, they started fighting. After a minute or two, Erica and Rory scared them off. They both turned to me.

"Thank God y'all were," I said.

"What were you thinking?" asked Erica.

"How else was I gonna find you? Listen. I need your help."

"What kind of help," said Rory.

"Ethan's missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah. My grandma said that Ethan was nowhere to be found. She says that whoever took him was not human."

"What do you us to do?" asked Erica.

"Lets go to his house and find a scent, alright?"

A few minutes later, I was standing outside of the Morgans' house. Then, Rory and Erica jumped out of the window of Ethan's bedroom.

"That scent is not human," said Erica.

"It was Stern's scent," said Rory.

Stern? No, not him.

"No," I said. "We need more help."

"There is one person," said Erica.

"Who?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah? You know where she is?"

"Yes. We still keep in touch."

"Wait a minute. For the past three months, you knew where she's been this entire time?!"

"Yep," said Rory.

"She left Ethan and y'all never said where Sarah was."

"We'll take you to where she is right now."


	7. Lost & Found

All three of us were in the air. Literally in the air.

Rory and Erica were flying me to where Sarah was.

God, this was irritating. It was so windy up here. I couldn't see, and earlier a fly into my mouth and I ate it. I was on Rory's back since I refused to let Erica carry me. I find it embarrassing for a girl to carry me.

"How far?!" I yelled aloud.

"Just a few more miles!" yelled Erica.

"Could y'all go any faster?!"

"Nope," yelled Rory. "Vampires are not that fast when flying!"

"This is why back in Whitechapel we preferred to just run!" yelled Erica.

"No wonder!" I yelled.

Suddenly, we were getting lower and lower.

"Are we here?!" I yelled.

"Yep," replied Erica.

We passed by the Statue of Liberty. Oh, my God. New York! We're in New York City.

"Sarah was in New York City this entire time," I yelled.

"Pretty much," said Rory.

"Where did you think she was?" asked Erica.

"I don't know. India, South America, or China! With a vampire coven perhaps."

"The Chinese coven don't like people that much," said Rory.

Finally, we landed in Central Park.

"Man, I can't believe we're in the Big Apple," I said.

"I know," said Rory. "Let's take some pictures of us on top of the Empire State Building."

"Okay!"

"Ahh-ahh," said Erica. "We're not going anywhere until we get Sarah."

"Alright, buzz kill," said Rory. "Lets go."

Erica led us to an apartment building. It was fancy-looking. I can't believe Sarah lives here. How could she even afford this? It must cost a fortune.

We got to the front desk where a bald gentleman was standing there with a noticeable beard and a bloated belly.

"May I help you?" He said.

"Yes, my friends and I are here to see Sarah Fox," I said. "We'd like to know where her apartment is."

"Lets see. Oh, yes. Here we go. Ms. Fox's apartment is on the eighth floor in apartment 11."

"Thanks."

When we got in the elevator, I asked, "So how's Sarah been?"

"She's still the same," said Rory. He glanced over at Erica. "Just…"

"Going through some emotional pain since she broke up with Ethan," said Erica.

"I thought she dumped him because…"

"She only dumped him to protect him. Sarah really loved him. You didn't know how hard it was for her to tell him that she doesn't love him."

"How hard?"

"She broke down in tears," answered Rory.

Poor Sarah. She must be how Ethan's been. A moaning zombie with a heart that has been shattered into pieces.

We got to her apartment door. Rory opened it and we walked inside. I felt scared.

"Sarah?" called out Erica.

"Who is it?" answered Sarah.

"It's us. Erica and Rory. We brought Benny along with us."

"Go away!"

"Sarah," I said. "It's me. Benny. I wanna talk to you."

Suddenly, she came out. Sarah looked awful. Her black hair was all messed up. She was in pajamas and she looked like she's been in bed all day.

"Sarah?" I said.

"Hey, Benny," she moaned.

"Wow. You look different."

"I'm still the same."

"Well, I need your help."

"Help?"

"You see Ethan—"

"Oh, god. Oh, Ethan!" She started crying.

Man, I've never seen Sarah cry like this since…ever. She's crying Niagara Falls here!

I looked at Erica mouthing, "Help!"

"Comfort her!" she mouthed back.

I uncomfortably wrapped my arms around Sarah an hugged her. During the hug, I stupidly pat her on the back and said, "There, there. It's alright. Benny's here."

"It hurts so much!" she cried.

"I know. It's like after you broke up with Ethan. You should've seen how he was. He was like a zombie."

She got of my hug. "What?"

"Yeah. Ethan was heartbroken."

"He was? Oh, god. I thought it'd be easy to let him go but…it was so hard. I felt like I died…again."

"Well he missed you a lot. Also, Ethan's missing."

"Missing?!"

"Yeah. Stern kidnapped Ethan. We don't know where he took him."

"No! We have to find him!"

"I know. So lets go."

She ran in her vampire speed and got dressed. "Lets go find my man now."

"That's what I'm talking about," I said.

"Lets go," said Rory.

We flew back to Whitechapel and got to my house. Grandma was there.

"So where do you think Stern has taken Ethan, Grandma Weir," asked Erica.

"I had a vision earlier of what had happened," said Grandma. "It seems that Stern cast an illusion spell on his henchman, Hu Li to make her look like Sarah and she tricked Ethan. Then, Stern and Hu Li transported Ethan to the Underworld."

"Underworld?!" shrieked Sarah. "We have to get him back!"

"That's going to be hard, Sarah."

"Well, why did Stern kidnapped Ethan?" asked Rory.

"It seems that Stern wasn't powerful enough to absorb the Lucrifactor. It says that if the person is not powerful enough, he can only absorb most of it and absorb…"

"Absorb what?" I demanded.

"The heart of a seer."

The heart of a seer? Stern's going to absorb Ethan's heart. No!

"So he can just take his heart out just like that?" asked Sarah.

"No. He's going to toture Ethan first. He can take out a heart when the person is weak."

"Oh, god."

"We got to go to the Underworld and get him," I said.

"Too dangerous, Benny," said Grandma.

"Grandma, we can do this. Just how do we get there?"

"If I open a portal to the Underworld."

"Okay then we're going."

We pack weapons with us and got ready. Stern's not gonna take Ethan's heart out. I won't let him.

"Be warned," said Grandma. "The Underworld is the most dangerous place ever. It's like a nightmare you can't wake up from. You're gonna go through different places with booby traps, illusions, and they can bring your worst nightmares alive just like that."

"Alright," I said. "I'll be careful, Grandma. I promise."

I look at Sarah. "We're gonna get him back, Sarah."

Grandma suddenly opened the portal. It was purple swirling vortex.

Erica, Rory, Sarah, and I grabbed onto each other's hands and jumped into the portal.


	8. Jurassic Park

**Third Person POV**

Two guards dragged Ethan to the living room of a mansion. It was a beautiful place.

Stern and Hu Li were in the middle of the room. The two guards dragged Ethan to Stern.

"My, my, my," said Stern. "Ethan Morgan. Who would've thought I'd see you again?"

"What the hell do you want, Stern?" yelled Ethan.

"Well, I hate to say it but you were right."

"About what?"

"The Lucrifactor. But I learned that I could only absorbed most of it. I could only get more power by absorbing something else."

"What is that?"

"A seer's heart."

"My heart? No, I won't let you!"

"Why?" said Hu Li. "Does your heart still belong to that boney little bitch? What's her name? Oh, yeah. Sarah."

"You shut the hell up, bitch!"

Hu Li slapped Ethan across the face for calling her a bitch.

"Well, Ethan," said Stern. "I had a feeling your friends are coming to get you but they're going to be coming through the gates of Hell. They're not even gonna make it through the first part. They'll be crossing three places."

"Leave them alone, you bastard!"

"Guards, take him to the dungeon and Hu Li, start the whipping immediately."

They dragged Ethan downstairs to a cave with torches on the side to see. They removed his shirt and laid him on a big rock.

Hu Li grabbed the whip and start whipping Ethan on the back. Ethan let out a yelp of agony.

—

Benny, Sarah, Erica, and Rory found themselves in a jungle.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Erica.

"Like we flew into a parallel universe," said Rory.

"This is the first part of hell," said Benny. "We barely past through the gates."

"So is this where our first nightmare brought to life?" asked Sarah.

"Grandma, gave me a map," said Benny. Benny opened the map and looked at it. "Okay. It says that we're in the first part of Hell."

"Well, lets go," said Erica. She attempted to fly but she was still on the ground. "Why ain't I flying?"

"Don't you know?" asked Benny.

"Know what?" asked Rory.

"Any creature that is in the Underworld is unable to use their powers or abilities. Our powers will only work in the area where Stern is."

"What?!"

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"It's the shield that surrounds the entire Underworld that's able to block any power including my abilities."

"Oh, great!" yelled Erica. "Just great!"

"Okay. It says that we have to find the entrance."

"Entrance?" asked Rory.

"The entrance that would get us to the other places and over to the other place we need to pass through."

"No problem," said Erica. "How hard is it gonna be?"

Before Erica could take a step, a dark figure almost hit her. She backed up to Rory.

"Air, watch out," said Rory.

"What was that?" said Sarah.

They looked up and found a Pterodactyl flying in the air.

"Was that a—" asked Erica.

"Pterodactyl," said Benny. "Yes it is."

"We're in dinosaur land?" asked Sarah.

"Yep," answered Benny.

All of four of them began to climb down the mountian. Once they got to the ground, Rory asked, "So this place is just infested with dinosaurs?"

"Yep," said Benny.

"Where's the entrance?" asked Sarah.

"All it shows is the volcano," said Benny.

Sarah looked at the map herself. Then, she realized where the entrance is.

"It's inside," said Sarah. "Inside the volcano."

"Inside of that freakin' volcano?!" shrieked Erica.

"Pretty much," said Sarah.

"I'm not jumping in that thing!"

"Well, I am. I'm not going back to the real world without Ethan. If you wanna go back, then I'll go by myself then."

"Sarah, you can't go by yourself," said Benny. "You won't last a minute here without us."

"Then lets go."

They started walking. Walking, walking, walking, and still walking.

"Okay," said Sarah. "That volcano is like a thousand miles away. We need something to bring us there."

Suddenly, a bunch of vines wrapped around their ankles and wrists and lifted them off the ground.

"What is this?" asked Erica.

"Why don't you ask him?" Sarah pointed out to them.

They all looked and found the vines to belong to an enormous Venus Flytrap.

"Venus FLYTRAP!" screamed Erica.

"Don't they eat bugs?" asked Sarah.

"I don't think regular-sized flies could satisfy that kind of Flytrap," said Benny.

The Venus Flytrap was suddenly pulling Erica into its open mouth.

"No!" screamed Erica. "No, Mr. Venus Flytrap Monster! Please! I don't taste that good!"

"Hey, she's mine!" yelled Rory.

"I'm not yours and I never will be!" yelled Erica.

Suddenly, the monster's vine drops Erica into its mouth.

"Let her GO!" screamed Rory.

He hit the vine that wrapped around his body. Suddenly, the vine let him go.

Once Rory hit the ground, he ran over and jumped in front of the monster. He placed his hands under the upper lip of the Venus Flytrap and begun to push it up to save Erica.

"So what now?" asked Sarah.

Benny reached into his backpack and tossed a dagger to Sarah. "Start cutting!"

Sarah and Benny started cutting the vines while Rory forcefully opens the monster's mouth.

When Benny and Sarah were released, they ran over and stabbed the creature to death. Rory successfully pulled Erica out. Then, the creature finally died.

Rory fell onto his back with Erica on top of him and his arms wrapped around her. She was covered in disgusting, green slime.

"Erica?" said Rory. "Are you okay?"

Erica began to cough, then manage to say, "I couldn't breathe in there. Thank you so much, Rory." She planted a small kiss on Rory's cheek and he smiled victoriously.

"Whoever you are, you aren't Erica," said Benny.

"Seriously?" asked Erica.

"I agree with Benny," said Sarah. "Usually, you would say it's about time and yell at Rory to get his hands off you."

"Oh," said Erica. She looked back at Rory and snapped, "Get your hands off me!"

"Okay!" said Rory.

They both got up.

The gang got two mammoths to bring them to the volcano. Once they got there, they jumped off the wooly mammoths and the animals ran away.

"So we're gonna jump in the volcano?" asked Erica.

"Yeah," said Benny.

"Alright," said Rory. "Lets get our seer back."

Suddenly, the gang felt humongous vibrations from the ground.

"Guys, what's that?" asked Sarah.

The vibrations were coming closer and closer to them.

"Guys, we need to climb up now," said Erica.

They all started climbing up the volcano. The vibrations started coming more closer to them. Finally, they stopped.

"See, Sarah?" said Benny. He slowly turned around. "There's nothing out th—" Benny was face to face with a…Tyransaurous Rex.

"Benny?" Sarah whispered.

"Don't make an sudden movements," whispered Benny.

"T-Rex!" yelled Rory.

"Oh, now you done it!"

The T-Rex let out a RAWR!

The gang starts running up the volcano faster.

"You think he can catch us?" asked Erica.

"Are you kidding me?" said Benny. "His brain's the size of a walnut."

They finally got higher and look down. The T-Rex was still on the ground.

"Oh," said Benny. "I forgot one important thing."

"What's that?" asked Sarah.

"T-Rex can't climb."

"So he couldn't have been able to catch us this whole time?!" asked Erica.

"Yep."

They finally got to the top of the volcano.

"This is it," said Rory. "Who's first?"

"Let's all go together," suggested Erica.

All of them held onto each other's hands.

"Let's our Ethan back," said Benny. Then, they all jumped in.


	9. Frozen Tundra

Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Benny found themselves rolling down a hill full of snow.

When they stopped, they all stood up. "Is everybody alright?" asked Benny.

"Where the hell are we now?" asked Erica.

"We're in some frozen tundra," said Rory.

"Seriously?!" yelled Sarah. "We're gonna freeze to death!"

Benny flickered his fingers and the gang was suddenly in winter outfits to keep them warm. Erica seemed flattered since these were like the outfits from the final Dusk movie.

"I look hot," said Erica.

"Yes you do," said Rory.

"Okay," said Benny. "It seems our powers work a little bit in the second place."

"Thank, God," said Sarah. "Where's the entrance?"

"Lets see," Benny said as he skimmed through the map. "Okay, we're in a frozen tundra."

"Oh, really?" said Sarah.

"Anyways," Benny continued. "The entrance is in the water."

"The water?" asked Erica. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Are you kidding me?" said Rory. "This place is full of solid ice. The closest place with thin ice is possibly miles away."

"Let's just get going," said Benny.

—

Ethan was chained up to the brick wall of his cell. His left eye was purple and swollen shut. He had blood dripping from his back from the whippings.

Suddenly, a guard opened his cell and yanked Ethan to the other room, where Hu Li was. The guard chained Ethan to the wall again.

"Ethan Morgan," said Hu Li. She had a girly Asian accent. "You are very powerful, aren't you? You are a seer, correct?"

"Yes," murmured Ethan.

"My, Ethan, I'll be remembered for killing you."

"Save it!"

"You think Sarah might come crawling back to you? Long ago, Stern disguised himself as Jesse to tell Sarah to leave you."

"What?!"

"We knew she would protect you no matter what. We had to drive her away from you. Your nosebleed was the perfect opportunity. Also, we had to wait all those months for you to go crazy and suicidal."

"No!"

"You don't know how much I want to cut those little, smooth lips you have there. So you won't have anything to kiss Sarah with."

"Why are you even doing this?"

"For sports. But I really wanna see how mad your girlfriend can get?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Oh, yeah. I still wanna see how angry she gets when she sees you with another girl."

"She'll bite your head off."

Hu Li wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck and forcefully kissed him. Ethan didn't kiss back. No other girl could get him over Sarah.

Hu Li stopped and whispered, "I still have my head."

"Go to hell!" yelled Ethan.

Hu Li walked over and got a torch off the wall. She walked back to Ethan and said, "We're already here." She held the flames at Ethan's chest.

Ethan screamed as Hu Li burned him. After a few seconds, she pulled the torch back.

The guards put Ethan back in his cell. The burning pain from the torch was still in Ethan's chest.

"Sarah…Sarah…" he mumbled. "I know you're coming…I can feel it…I…I love you."

—

Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica were still walking, trying to look for thin ice.

"We've been walking for a year now," complained Erica. "They could kill Ethan today, tomorrow, or in a few seconds. We don't got all day."

"Technically, Erica, we have all eternity," said Rory.

"Oh, yeah, uh?"

"Well, even if it's a thousand miles, I'm going for Ethan," said Sarah.

"We're gonna get him, Sarah," said Benny. "I promise."

"Plus, what's so bad about a frozen tundra?" said Rory. "I mean there's nothing even here. Just snow, snow, more snow and—"

They all stopped and Sarah asked, "Rory, what's wrong?"

"Ask him," Rory pointed to the big polar bear. Suddenly, more polar bears were coming from behind the one polar bear.

"Polar bears?" asked Sarah. "Really?"

"Yep," said Benny. "These ones are far more dangerous than the ones from Earth."

"Come on, we can take them," said Erica.

"No, Erica. Our powers work a little bit. You guys aren'tstrong enough."

"Well, we have to do something," said Sarah.

"Go on, guys," said Rory. "I'll be the sacrifice."

"What?" said Erica. "Rory, we're not leaving you here."

"Erica, I know you love me—"

"I don't."

"But we're not the ones in trouble here. It's Ethan. So I'll take on this oversized marshmallows."

"Well if you're fighting, so am I," said Sarah. "Nothing's gonna stop me from getting Ethan back. Whatever it takes, it doesn't matter!"

Sarah, Rory, and Erica ran towards them.

Their regular vampire speed wasn't the same. Instead of running like bullets from guns, their speed was more like water balloons from slingshots.

Sarah got the big one. Possibly the leader. She wrapped her arm around his back and held onto him. Rory was knocking one onto the ground until another one knocked him off the other polar bear. Erica knocked one down in the air, but another one knocked to the ground. The polar bear was on top of her. Erica's hands grabbed onto the sides of his mouth, pushing him away from her face.

"Get off HER!" yelled Rory.

He ran towards them and grabbed the polar bear. Rory threw him to the mountains side next to them.

The polar bear that was battling Sarah finally knocked her to the ground. His paws were already pushing down to her chest.

Erica and Rory ran over and pushed the polar bear off of Sarah.

Benny saw what was happening. They needed help.

He then yelled a yodeling, Bigfoot call up to the top of the mountains.

Suddenly, vibrations were all over the ground.

Then, three humungous creatures appeared.

They were about ten feet tall. The creatures had white fur and lanky but very bulky bodies. Their eyes were pure black, and their faces, hands, and feet were dark blue and purple like bruises. All three of them had gorilla-like appearances and their hands were bigger than a human's head.

"Abominable snowmen?!" yelled Sarah.

"No, they're Yetis," corrected Benny.

"Well, lets see if they can fight."

The three Yetis helped them. They had incredible strength. They ripped most of the polar bears into pieces.

After awhile, the polar bears finally left and were scared away.

"Wow," said Sarah. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks for calling these Yetis, Benny," said Rory.

"See y'all later," Benny said to the Yetis. Then, they ran off.

"Let's get going," said Erica.

—

Stern was in his office. Hu Li came in.

"Sir, you have to see this," said Hu Li.

Stern waved his hands at his big mirror. Suddenly, it showed him Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Rory in the frozen tundra.

"How the hell did they get there?!" yelled Stern. "How?!"

"Should I send the guards after them?" asked Hu Li.

"No. I'll take care of these assholes myself."

He wiggled his fingers in the air and cast a spell on them.

—

The gang started hearing large vibrations.

"Guys, what's happening?" asked Erica.

"Avalanche!" screamed Rory. He pointed up to the mountains. Snow began rolling down the mountains faster and faster.


	10. Sarah and Erica's Nightmare

Rory, Erica, Sarah, and Benny started running for their lives. Sarah was yanking Benny behind them since he was the slowest.

"Come on!" yelled Sarah.

"It's getting closer!" yelled Benny.

"We're not gonna make it!" yelled Erica.

When the snow was close to them, a dark figure jumped on top of Benny. Then, another dark figure covered Rory too. Another figure covered both Erica and Sarah.

The snow covered all of them. All of them were buried deep into the snow. Piles and piles of snow were suffocating them all.

Finally, Rory was the first to get out. His head popped out of the snow.

Then, Erica and Sarah's heads popped out of snow. So did Benny.

"We're alive?" asked Sarah. "How was that possible?"

"The Yetis," said Benny.

All of three of them popped their heads out of the snow. Each of them were next to the gang.

"Hey, thanks, guys," said Rory.

"I think they're better come with us," suggested Sarah.

They finally found thin ice.

"Thin ice!" shrieked Sarah. "We found it!"

One of the Yetis threw its gigantic fists down onto the thin ice. The ice cracked and broke into pieces.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Sarah said to the Yetis.

The ice revealed the freezing cold water.

"Let's go, guys," said Benny. He screamed, "Geronimo!" He jumped into the water.

"Sacajawea!" yelled Sarah. She jumped into the water too. So did Erica and Rory.

All four of them struggled to find a way back up. Finally, they found a way.

They all reached to the surface. Once they could breathe again, they all got onto the ground.

Each of them were soaking wet and coughing, gagging for air.

Sarah was the first one to get up.

"Sarah?" called out a voice. "Sarah?"

Sarah looked around. She realized that the voice belonged to Ethan.

"Ethan?" said Sarah. "Ethan!"

Sarah began to run, searching for Ethan. "Ethan! Ethan, where are you?!"

Benny, Rory, and Erica began to follow her. They were all confused on what was going on with Sarah.

"What's going on with Sarah?" asked Erica.

"The illusion," said Benny. "In hell, they always create illusions in one's mind."

Sarah runs. The illusion is fooling her into believing that Ethan is here.

Suddenly, Sarah stopped. She found herself in quicksand.

Benny called out, "Sarah!"

He too landed in the quicksand.

"Benny!" yelled Sarah.

Erica and Rory managed to stop. Erica said, "Oh, god."

"Quicksand," said Rory.

"What do we do?" asked Sarah.

"Rory, go find something to pull us out with," instructed Benny. "Sarah, don't struggle or move. It'll only make it worse. Keep your arms up."

Rory runs to find an object to pull Sarah and Benny out.

"You know for quicksand I thought it would be a little more quicker," said Sarah.

Benny and Sarah were already to their stomachs in the quicksand.

"Rory, hurry!" screamed Erica.

Rory came back with a long rope-like object in his arms. He tossed it to Benny first.

"Hang on tight, Benny," said Erica.

Benny grabbed onto to it, while Rory and Erica yanked him out of there. Finally, Benny was free.

"Okay," said Erica. "Grab on, Sarah."

They threw the object at Sarah, but she didn't grab it. She realized that it was a snake.

"A snake?!" shrieked Sarah. "I'm not grabbing that! I hate snakes!"

"What do you mean you hate snakes?" asked Benny. "You're a freakin' vampire for crying out loud!"

"I hate snakes!" Sarah was already to her chest in the sand.

"Just grabbed the snake."

"Stop calling it a snake!"

"Well, it's a snake. What do you want me to call it?"

"A rope!"

"Fine. Grab the rope!"

Sarah grabbed onto the snake. Her head was above the sand already.

Benny, Erica, and Rory yanked Sarah out with all their strength and all their might. Finally, she was out.

The four of them looked around. The place that they were at right now was disturbing.

The trees had no leaves and were worn out. No grass was on the ground. Just dirt. The sun or the blue sky was nowhere to be seen up in the air. Everything hear was just black, scary, and depressing.

"Benny, where the hell are we now?" asked Erica.

"We're in the Black Forest," he answered.

"Black Forest?" asked Rory. "There's even worse stuff here, is there?"

"Hell yeah."

"So what happens here?" asked Sarah.

"The Black Forest will bring your nightmares and greatest fears to live. Also, there's many dangerous creatures here."

"Oh, great," said Erica. "Where's the entrance?"

"It's the gate on the other side. Be warned. Illusions will pop into any of our minds in the blink of an eye."

They started walking. Erica turned to her right and saw something.

Suddenly, the blonde vampire found herself in the hallways of Whitechapel High School.

What the hell, she thought.

Erica found a girl walking in the hallway. The girl had straight, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had glasses on.

Suddenly, a group of cheerleaders confronted the girl.

"Hey, Blondie," said one of te cheerleaders. "Going somewhere?"

"No," murmured the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Erica."

"Are you sure? You look more like a Hairica cause of your hairy mustache."

The cheerleaders started laughing.

"Where did you get these big books from?" One of them took her book out of the poor girl's arms.

"Give that back!"

The girl reached for her book, but the cheerleaders threw it over her head. Then, they threw it to the ground.

Erica watched the girl reached for it, but one of the cheerleaders tripped her. They all started laughing once that girl hit the floor.

Erica finally realized something. That poor innocent girl was her. She was the human Erica. Erica remembered how she was bullied by then.

The blonde vampire grew angry. She said, "Leave her alone."

All of the cheerleaders turned around.

"What did you say?"

"I said leave her alone."

"Oh, yeah? What are you do about it…Hairica?"

Erica clenched her teeth and her green eyes turned gold. She lunged at them.

Suddenly, Erica found herself on the ground of the Black Forest.

"Erica!" yelled Sarah. She, Rory, and Benny ran to Erica's side.

"Guys, what happened?" asked Erica.

"The illusions got to your mind," answered Benny.

"It seemed…so real."

"Come on. We gotta keep going. Just don't fall for it."

They continued to walk. Suddenly, Sarah began to see things.

She found herself in the Whitechapel Park during nighttime.

Sarah looked around and saw herself walking in the dark.

Then, all of a sudden, Jesse appeared in front of that Sarah.

"Hey, babe," said Jesse.

"Hey," said Sarah.

"So what do you want me out here for?"

"I…I wanna breakup, Jesse."

"Breakup? W-Why?"

"Jesse, it's just that you've been acting weird lately. It's starting to freak me out. It's like you're not human."

"That's because I'm not human!"

Jesse flashed his fangs at her and her eyes turned purple.

Sarah screamed. She ran for it. Until Jesse knocked her to the ground.

Sarah noticed that that was when Jesse bit her. She continued to look.

Jesse's knees squished down on Sarah's shoulders.

"Please, Jesse," cried Sarah. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not good enough," said Jesse.

"I won't tell anybody. I swear."

"Well you better be ready, Sarah. You're in for a big surprise."

Jesse sanked his fangs into Sarah's neck. Sarah let out a blood-curdling scream of agony.

Suddenly, Sarah found herself in the hallway of Whitechapel.

She saw Ethan being knocked down by Jesse.

"No!" screamed Sarah. "Let him go, Jesse!"

"Come and get him…bitch," said Jesse. Suddenly, he bit Ethan in the wrist.

"You bastard!"

Sarah lunged at Jesse.

Suddenly, Sarah felt a hand grab her by the ankle. She also found herself looking down above something.

"Sarah, hang on," yelled Benny. "We're pulling you up!"

Sarah realized something. She was dangling from a cliff.

Finally, they pulled Sarah back.

"Sarah, are you okay?" asked Erica.

"W-What happened?" asked Sarah.

"The illusion got you too," said Rory.

"You were running towards the cliff and jumped off it," said Benny. "Lucky, I caught you by the ankle in time."

"Oh, god," gasped Sarah. "It just seeme so real. It was impossible."

"If you believe it is."


	11. Rory and Benny's Nightmare

They continued walking after Sarah and Erica's day-mares. Rory stopped and noticed something. He saw a vampire.

The vampire ran away. Rory followed the mysterious stranger.

When he stopped, he saw himself. Rory saw him, except this Rory was different.

He was more pale than ever. Dark purple bruises were under Rory's golden colored eyes. Rory looked more gothic and evil. He doesn't look like Rory at all.

"Hey!" Rory called out to the other Rory.

The other Rory turned to the real Rory.

"Who are you?" asked the real Rory.

"I'm you," answered evil Rory.

"What? You're not me. I-I don't usually look like this at all."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What don't I get?"

"I am you. You are me. We both Rory."

"No, that's impossible. Why do you look so…different?"

"You are your own worst nightmare."

Evil Rory walked away. Suddenly, Rory saw his friends on their knees.

"Guys, what are y'all doing?" asked Rory.

"They're just here to see us," said evil Rory.

Evil Rory stood in front of Erica. Real Rory heard cracks and snaps. Suddenly, Erica fell to the ground. Evil Rory turned around to the real Rory. Rory gasp once he saw his evil form holding Erica's head in his hands.

"Erica!" screamed Rory.

The evil Rory glared and smiled savagely.

"Your whore lost her head."

"NO!"

Rory found himself throwing his fists at the air.

"Rory!" yelled Sarah.

Rory opened his eyes and found Sarah, Benny, and Erica next to him.

"Oh, Erica!" he exclaimed. He pulled Erica into a tight hug. "Your head's still on."

"Rory, what are you doing?!" Erica demanded. "Get your hands off me!"

She pushed Rory back.

"Nightmare got me too," said Rory.

"What was it?" asked Sarah.

"It was me. My worst nightmare is that I'm gonna become an evil vampire. I was killing you guys. I ripped Erica's head off."

"Ugh!" gasped Erica. "Why me?"

"How should I have known?"

"Rory, it's okay. It's over," said Sarah.

"I was the Freddy Krueger in my dreams."

"Well, at least you didn't kill us."

"Let's hope it doesn't get Benny."

"It will," said Benny.

As they continued to walk, Benny started worrying of what his worst nightmare was.

_What is it_, he thought. _Is like everyone else's? Just get it over with already?_

Suddenly, Benny stopped thinking. He found himself in a dungeon.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled.

He found himself face to face with Stern.

"Benny Weir, I've been expecting you," said Stern.

"This is just a nightmare," he said. "It's you, isn't it? You're my nightmare."

"Nope. I know you're weakness. You think you're not powerful enough."

"I am powerful."

"Words never mean a thing, Benny."

"I am powerful!"

Stern came up behind Benny. He whispered in his ear. "Yeah. Keep lying to yourself, Benny!"

Once Stern took a step, Benny turned and blasted purple lightning out of his hands and at Stern. Before it could hit him, Stern threw his hands out and blocked the lightning.

"That's nothing compared to my abilities," said Stern.

"We'll see about that."

Stern blasts green lightning at Benny. Benny was able to block it with the purple shield he created with his palms.

Both of them blasted lightning at each other. But Benny finally gave.

"Oh, I see," said Stern. "And you considered yourself the most powerful spell master of all…but no. You're weak just like your pathetic old bat you called Granny."

"I'm not weak."

"Yeah, but you are afraid of me."

"No." Benny turned back to Stern. "This is not real. You are not real. I _was _afraid of you but not anymore."

"Bullshit."

"You fed off of my fear, Stern. Every bit of energy I gave you, I'm taking it back. You're nothing. You're shit!"

"Shut up! Y-You're scared!"

"I am not afraid of you."

"Stop it!"

"I am not afraid of you!"

"Stop IT!"

Suddenly, Benny opened his eyes.

"Benny?" asked Sarah. "Benny, are you okay?"

"I did it," said Benny. "The only way to stop the illusion is to face it and show them you're not afraid."

"Really? Stood up to Krueger?"

"Yeah…like Erica, you were bullied back then but you need to stand up for yourself now. Its gone.

"Rory, you won't become an evil vampire if you stop yourself. And Sarah, we'll Ethan back. Nothing's gonna happen to him."

"Alright, Benny," said Sarah.

All of them ran and finally found the gate to hell.

"We're here!" shrieked Sarah. "Help me!"

Sarah, Rory, and Erica gripped onto the bars of the gates and yanked them open. They all saw Stern's mansion.

"We made it!" cheered Benny. He yanked in a simple hug.

Rory and Erica cheered also. Rory unexpectedly lifted Erica off the ground and hugged her. She then hugged him back. After she actually hugged him, Rory put her back on the ground.

"Come on, guys," said Erica.

All of them ran towards the door and opened it. They all found themselves in a black room.

"What is this," asked Sarah.

"Our nightmare gets even worse," answered Benny.


	12. Stern's Mansion

**Rory's POV**

My eyes searched around. I was surrounded by crimson smoke.

Benny was right. The nightmare could get even more worse than ever. He said that we have to show them that we're not afraid of them.

I looked all around me. Erica, Benny, and Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys!" I called out. "Benny! Erica! Sarah!"

Suddenly, the red smoke disappeared. I found myself in the Whitechapel woods. I started walking.

Something's gonna happened. I just know it. This has something to do with Evil Rory.

I looked back to check for anything. When I turned back, I ran into something. I stepped back and looked at it. It was Ethan.

Oh, God. Ethan was hanging from a tree branch. A rope was tied around his neck tightly and the other end was tied onto the branch. He was dead.

"Ethan!" I screamed. I took a step back and ran into something else. I looked behind me and it was Benny. He was hanged up just like Ethan.

"NO!" I yelled. "Who did this to y'all?"

"It was us," said a voice.

I turned to find the voice to belong to my evil self. He was standing there with a evil grin on his face.

"You!" I growled.

"You, me, and us."

"What the hell did you do to them?"

"Just playin' Human Piñata with our pathetic little friends."

He was evil. He was just like Jesse. Cruel, heartless, and just plain evil.

"That's doesn't hurt you so much, doesn't it?" He said. "Well I got something that will kill you."

Suddenly, Erica's severed head was in his arms. She started screaming.

"Rory, help me!" screamed Erica. "Save me! Save me!"

"Erica," I murmured.

"Your lover girl's crying for you," smirked Evil Rory.

"No. I'm not afraid of you."

"Of course you are."

"You are not real. You can try all you want but you can never scare me again."

"You're weak. You're afraid. No wonder Erica was never interested in you."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Yes, you are! You ARE!"

"I'm not afraid!"

I ran toward him and tackled him to the ground. My fists hit him in the face. I kept hitting him and hitting him.

"You're nothing!" I screamed. "I'll never be afraid of you ever again!"

Finally, I stopped. Evil Rory was melting into place. Until he finally turned to ash. He was now nothing but ash and dust.

—

**Erica's POV**

I was separated from Sarah, Rory, and Benny. I was surrounded by nothing but the darkness.

Suddenly, I heard Sarah yelled, "Rory?! Benny?!"

"Sarah!" I replied. "Sarah!"

I ran but stopped. I found myself looking in the gymnasium at the Whitechapel High School.

"What the hell," I murmured.

Suddenly, the cheerleaders appeared.

"Oh, shit," I murmured.

"Oh, look who it is," said the head cheerleader. "Hairica!"

"Don't start," I said.

"One, two, three, four! Erica is a stupid whore!"

That made me mad.

"Stop it," I said.

"Five, six, seven, eight! Don't you know you're overweight?!"

"I said stop it!"

"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Welcome to the gates of hell!"

"Stop IT!"

"You're nothing but afraid."

"No. You don't scare me."

"Yes, I do."

"You can try but you can never scare me like you did before."

The cheerleader slapped me across the face. They have just crossed the line.

"Big mistake," I said. Then, I flashed my fangs and attacked.

Each of them would just jump on me, but all of them didn't have the strength to take me down.

I grabbed each cheerleader by the shoulders and bit her in the neck. Then, threw her to the ground.

Finally, they were all dead. I did it. I faced my nightmare. I'm not afraid of those stupid cheerleaders anymore. They're nothing.

Two, four, six, eight. You just got disintegrate—ED!

—

**Sarah's POV**

After being separated from Erica, Rory, and Benny, I found herself on the front lawn of my old house. The old-fashion two story farmhouse that I grew up in. It was exactly as it was. Not worn down, but not the prettiest place in the world.

"Stern!" I called out. "We're here!"

I leaped up on top of the porch of my house in crouched down in a protective position. My eyes searched for Stern or anything scary that will pop up out of mid air.

"Stop messing with me, Stern. Show yourself!"

I opened the door to my house and closed it behind me.

Something will happen. I can just feel it. There's somebody or something else here with me. I know I'm not alone.

What if Stern has already hurt Ethan? I cannot live with myself if anything happened to Ethan. What would I tell Ross and Samantha? I lie to them about their son's death? No, that will be too hard.

"Let him go, you bastard," I murmured.

Suddenly, blood–human blood–started running down the wall. The blood was suddenly turning into letters.

It read "Come and get him, bitch."

Alright, I thought. I will.

Suddenly, a person appeared behind me. It was some Asian girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hu Li is the name," she said. She had child-like Asian accent. "Kicking ass is my game."

"Oh, so bad-ass. Wait…you're Stern's henchman, aren't you?"

"You can say it that way, but others see me as the Death Masteress."

"You think you know death? Look at me. I am death!"

"Vampire, uh? I expected your kind to be a bit more…gothic and scary-looking, but I see you're more of hideous and pathetic."

"Pathetic? Look who's talking?"

"How about let's fight now?"

"Sure. Bring it, bitch!"

"Well, this battle will be your last! Fight!"

Hu Li ran towards me. We started fighting.

This Asian is really good. She's like the Karate Kid. Not even Erica, who's knows martial arts, can defeated Hu Li.

Finally, I managed to pinned Hu Li down on her back. I quickly jumped on her. My knees squished her shoulders to the ground.

"Time to die," I hissed.

"You wanna know what's gonna happen to Ethan?" She said.

No. She's tricking me. I just know it.

"He never begged for his life," she said.

Begged for his life? "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He just wants to be like you. Undead."

"No." I murmured.

"Yes. By the way, your boyfriend is a really good kisser."

What the hell did she say? She better not have said what I think she just said.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I bet you can just smell his scent on my lips."

I clenched my teeth tightly and let out a hiss. Suddenly, Hu Li kicks her foot at my stomach. My body flew across the room until I hit the wall and fell to the ground.

When I looked back up, Hu Li was gone.

Oh, God. Hu Li could be anywhere right now. I can see that she's incredibly dangerous.

Suddenly, the doorknob started shaking. I threw my legs up and jumped onto my feet in a fighting position.

The door opened. It wasn't Hu Li.

"Benny!" I shrieked.

I ran over to the Spell Master and hugged him to death.

"Sarah," he said. "Thank, God. You're okay."

"Hey!" said a female voice.

Benny and I looked at the door and Erica was standing there. She came over to us and hugged us.

"God, I'm glad to see y'all," said Erica.

All of sudden, we heard a few noises. Then, cracks appeared on the wall.

Erica and I both were crouched down in front of Benny in a protective position. Benny held his hands up and they were glowing purple.

The wall began breaking. A pair of arms broke through the wall. When the arms finally broke free, the arms belonged to Rory.

"What's up, guys," he said.

"Rory, I could kiss you right now," said Erica. What?

"Well, what's stopping you?"

Rory came up to us and Erica yanked him towards her body. She gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

"Wow," I said.

"Didn't see that coming," said Benny.

"So how the hell do we get out of here?" asked Erica.

"What about that door?" Rory pointed out.

We all turned around and found a large mysterious door that appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on," I said.


	13. Rescued

**Third Person POV**

After Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Benny walked through the door, they found themselves in Stern's Mansion.

"We made it!" cheered Sarah.

"Come on," said Rory.

They ran towards the downstairs. Suddenly, a spear was thrown in front of Benny. He threw himself back and the spear hit the wall.

Erica, Sarah, and Rory stopped. They all found Hu Li standing there. Before Sarah could get in fight with Hu Li, Benny held his hand up and said, "Sarah, it's okay. Go get Ethan back. I got this."

"Benny—" said Sarah.

"Just go."

"Okay. Come on, guys."

Sarah, Erica, and Rory ran downstairs.

"Alright," Benny said to Hu Li. "I'm not gonna hold back cause you're a woman. I'm gonna pretend you're a man…a very gorgeous man…with a perfect body…and a—wait! Never mind! Let's fight!"

"Bring it."

Hu Li grabbed a sword and ran towards Benny. Benny didn't have any weapon of his own, so he ran for it.

"What the hell's wrong with you, girl?" yelled Benny, as he ran.

A minute passed, Benny held onto Hu Li's hand which had her sword and wrapped his other arm around her neck. As Hu Li struggled, Benny took a quick sniff of her.

"Mmm," he said. "You smell good."

Hu Li's foot flies up and kicks Benny in the eye.

After another minute, Benny was on his back with Hu Li on top of him.

"I like where this is going," said Benny.

Hu Li took a machete and held it against Benny's neck.

"I don't like where this is going," said Benny.

"But I like it," smirked Hu Li.

Benny carefully stretch led his hand out on the floor. His hand was glowing purple.

"Any last words?"

A sword appeared in Benny's hand. Before Hu Li could stabbed Benny, she let out a yelp of agony. Hu Li realized that Benny had stabbed her in the stomach.

"You're dead now," said Benny.

Hu Li fell and Benny push her dead body off of his. He got up and yelled to the body, "We could've been a good couple. We could've had something, but you're just one crazy bitch!"

—

As they walked through a boiler room, Sarah and Erica crept up behind Rory. Sarah's hand held onto Rory's shoulder, while Erica's hand gripped Rory's hand tightly.

Rory stopped. Sarah said, "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature," said Rory. They continued to walk.

Finally, they found themselves in a the boiler room. As their eyes searched for answers, Sarah saw him.

It was Ethan. His wrists and ankles were tied up to the edge of a fiery hole. Sarah saw the blood, bruises, and cut that were made on him.

"Ethan?" Sarah called out.

Ethan looked and saw Sarah. The love of his life was there in the flesh.

"Sarah," he said.

Sarah attempted to get him, but Rory and Erica held her back. "No!"

Screeeeeeech!

It was the sound of fingernails scratching a blackboard that made the room silent.

Stern appeared. He was smiling viciously.

"Sarah Fox, Erica Jones, Rory Keaner, I've been expecting y'all for so long," said Stern.

He walked over and kneeled down next to Ethan. "Look, Ethan. Your friends are here to save you. Isn't that just sweet?"

Ethan, who had a bleeding lip, spit his blood at Stern's face. The blood splattered on Stern's nose and forehead. He slowly wiped it off and said, "You're one snarky, little seer, aren't you?"

"Let him go, Stern," yelled Erica.

"Ms. Jones, your wish is my command!" grinned Stern.

"NO!" cried Sarah.

"Ethan!" yelled Rory.

The rope that wrapped Ethan's left ankle snapped. Ethan's left leg was dangling.

"You two get Ethan," commanded Erica. "I'll take care of Stern."

Erica leaped over the edge and into a fighting position.

"Alright, Stern," growled Erica. "Let's dance!"

"I'm warning you, Barbie," said Stern. "I'm a dangerous creature."

"I prefer Blondie and that makes two of us."

Sarah ran on a large pipe line, but it begins to break. Rory quickly fell to his knees and lifted the large pipe up for Sarah to run on.

The last rope was wrapped around Ethan's right wrist began to loosen. It broke. Before Ethan could fall, a hand grabbed his arm. He looked up and it was Sarah.

"Sarah!" yelled Ethan.

"Ethan, I promise I won't let you go," yelled Sarah.

Sarah, who has eaten since they came here, was loosing her strength and was slipping off the edge.

Then, a hand gripped onto Sarah's shirt on her lower back. It was Rory. He pulled the both of them up. After that, Rory ran to help Erica.

Sarah leaned over Ethan. She whispered, "Ethan."

"It's you," he said.

"It's me."

Suddenly, Stern kicked Rory in the stomach. Rory flies back onto Erica and they both fell.

Sarah runs to Stern and throws her foot at Stern. He caught it and twisted it. Sarah threw her other foot at his jaw. He releases her foot. But then Stern trips Sarah and she falls on her back.

Ethan looked to his side and found a long, skinny pipe. His hand grabbed the pole and jumped onto his feet.

He quickly stabbed the pipe through Stern's stomach.

Stern look down and started shaking. Sarah and Ethan took a few steps back. Stern looked back up and had a giant grin on his face.

"No," gasped Sarah.

Stern yanked the pole out of his stomach and threw it down.

"He's stronger," said Ethan. "More strong."

"The Lucrifractor heals me," explained Stern, "but once I absorbed your heart, I will have immortality."

"You can my heart when I'm dead," yelled Ethan.

"I can arrange that!"

"Not if I can help it!" yelled a male voice.

The voice belonged to Benny. Benny blasted purple lightning at Stern. Suddenly, Stern was gone.


	14. Temple of Doom

After the disappearance of Stern, Ethan embraces Sarah passionately. The seer lifts her off the ground and spun around in circles. Then, he put her back on her feet.

"Ethan, I–I—" stuttered Sarah.

"Sarah," he interrupted. "Why are you crying?"

Tears started running down Sarah's cheeks. She mumbled, "I'm so happy to see you again! I lied."

"Lied about what?"

"About leaving you. I love you, Ethan. Telling you that I don't love you…w-was so hard! I just couldn't say it."

"Then why did you leave?"

"To keep you safe. I thought leaving was the only way to protect you, but I realized that it was opposite."

"I never moved on. Every night since then, you were always in my dreams. I love you."

"I love you too. I always will."

They both passionately kissed each other.

"Hey, guys," Rory interrupted.

Ethan and Sarah stopped kissing. They looked back at them.

"Glad you reunited but we gotta get out of here."

"Can you walk?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"I'm too weak," he murmured. "Benny?"

"I'm on it," said Benny. "Rego rego zumi carnagay."

The cuts, bruises, and injuries on Ethan quickly healed.

"How do you feel?" asked Sarah.

"Alive," answere Ethan. "We gotta destroy Stern. He wants absorb my heart."

"I won't let him. Come on!"

All of them started running. Suddenly, they found a door.

"Where do you think that door leads to?" asked Erica.

"Whatever it leads to," answered Ethan, "it's not gonna be pretty."

They opened the door. The gang found themselves in a hallway with mirrors hanging on the wall.

"What is it now?" whined Rory.

Sarah caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of the mirrors. She gazed happily at her reflection.

Ethan saw Sarah looking at herself.

"Sarah?" said Ethan.

"Mmm?" She said.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at my reflection."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just fascinating me so much."

"Okay, babe. Just go ahead and look at your refl—"

Ethan finally noticed something was wrong. He said, "Sarah?"

"What?" She asked.

"You have a reflection?!"

"What are you talking?"

"You're a vampire. You don't have a reflection!"

"Wh—Oh, my God. I don't. What is this?"

Sarah's reflection suddenly transforms into Stern.

"Pick-a-boo!" said Stern. "Miss me?"

"When I get my hands on you," hissed Erica, "you will be deader than me!"

Suddenly, all of the mirrors had Stern's reflection is all of them.

Stern's arms came out of the mirror that Sarah was looking at and grabbed her. The arms began to yank Sarah into the mirror.

"Sarah!" yelled Ethan.

He attempted to save her, but Stern's arms came out of a mirror low on the wall and grabbed Ethan by the ankles. Ethan fell to the floor and his hands held onto the rims of the mirror as he is being yanked into the mirror.

Erica was now being yanked into a full body mirror.

"Get away from her!" yelled Rory.

Then, Rory was yanked through an oval-shaped mirror behind him.

Benny was scared to death. He fell onto his bottom in the corner of the hallway like a little kid. He watched his friends being yanked into the mirrors.

"Benny," said one of Stern's reflections, "looks like you're not so powerful after all. Just what I thought. You're nothing but a scared, little bitch."

"Benny, don't listen to him," yelled Ethan. "You're powerful! The most magical spell master ever!"

"Benny!" yelled Sarah.

Suddenly, all of his friends were yanked inside of the mirrors.

When all hope is lost, Benny jumped onto his feet and screamed, "LET THEM GO!"

The scream was loud and piercing. It was powerful. The hallway started rumbling. Suddenly, the mirrors shattered into pieces onto the floor. Ethan, Rory, Sarah, and Erica fell out of the mirrors and fell onto the floor along with the glass pieces.

Benny stopped screaming.

His friends got up and looked at Benny.

"Did I just do that?" asked Benny.

"You saved us," said Rory.

All of them walked over and hugged Benny. After they let him go, Erica asked, "Is it over?"

"No," said Benny. "It's just the beginning."

A door appeared on the other side of the hallway.

"Where did that door come from?" asked Rory.

"Stern's tricking us," said Ethan.

"Should we go through?" asked Erica.

"Hold on," said Ethan. "Stern?! We know you're here! Come out and get us! Just get it over with, you coward!"

"Let's just go," said Sarah.

They all ran through the door. Suddenly, the gang found themselves in a giant cave.

"A cave?" said Benny. "What now?"

Rory looked deep inside of the cave like something was here.

"Rory, what is it?" asked Ethan.

"Something's coming," said Rory.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"Water."

"Could be a little more descriptive?"

"Tons of water…are rushing through…coming towards us…like in the Temple of Doom."

"The Temple of Doom?" said Benny.

"We gotta get out of here," said Ethan.

"Temple of what?" asked Sarah.

"Indiana Jones movie!"

"Did we see that?"

"Yeah. You said you liked it."

"Sweetie, I say a lot of things."

"Never mind. Let's go!"

They all started running towards the opening of the cave.

The sounds of the water were getting closer and closer.

When they finally got out the cave, Sarah nearly ran off the edge of the cliff. Ethan managed to yank her back.

Benny, Erica, and Rory got to one side of the cliff, while Ethan and Sarah got on the other side.

The water burst through the cave. Suddenly, the water burst through the walls.

The gang started running to the other sides.

**Two more chapeters to go**


	15. Epic Finale

Sarah and Ethan managed to escape the melting mountain.

They were running towards the other mountain. Suddenly, two of Stern's guards appeared.

"Seriously?" asked Ethan. "Stern, give us a break already, will you?"

They begun to battle with them. Finally, they defeated the guards.

Ethan grabbed one of the swords from the guards.

"Fancy," said Ethan.

"Sharp too," said Sarah. "Think you how to use both?"

She flicked him the other sword. Ethan managed to catch it unharmed.

"I got it," said Ethan.

—

Rory, Erica, and Benny found a rope bridge on both ends over a gorge.

"Oh, God," gasped Benny.

"Benny, come on," said Rory.

"It's safe," said Erica. She walked onto the bridge and jumped on it a few times. "See, Benny? It's strong. Too str—" The wood that Erica was stomping on broke. Erica fell through. Rory ran and grabbed Erica's arm.

He lifted her back up. They both look down the gorge and saw dangerous water waves.

"That's deep," said Erica.

—

Ethan and Sarah were suddenly chased by Stern's guards. They ran onto the rope bridge, but guards were already running towards them. They were surrounded by guards.

Stern walked onto the bridge with Benny, Rory, and Erica behind him.

"You actually thought you could escape me?" Stern yelled. "Think again."

"Stern, leave my friends alone," yelled Ethan. "I'm the one you want, alright?"

"No, Ethan," said Sarah. She looked at Stern. "You're not taking him. I won't let you!"

"His heart is what I want," said Stern.

"What if I just jump off the bridge and I'll be dead by then?" said Ethan.

"I will have your heart if its the last thing I do!"

Ethan finally thought of something. He looked at Benny. "Benny?!"

Benny looked at him. Ethan mouthed something to him. Benny nodded and said to Rory and Erica, "Hang on, lovebirds. We're going for a little ride."

Rory wrapped one of his arms around Erica from behind. She asked, "What are we—Oh, my God! Oh, my God. Is he nuts?"

"Not nuts," said Rory. "Ethan's crazy."

Ethan wrapped arm around Sarah and whispered, "Sarah, I love you."

"You're always my Ethan," she replied.

Ethan held the machete up high and yelled, "Alright, Stern! This bridge won't be big enough for the both of us."

Suddenly, Ethan sliced the one rope with the machete. It snapped. Then, he sliced the other one.

The rope bridge broke in half. The one half of the bridge hanged.

Benny, Rory, and Erica were hanging at the top, Stern was in the middle, and Sarah and Ethan hanged at the bottom.

"Guys, what happens at this part of the movie?" asked Erica.

"Uhh…" said Rory. "Willie and Short Round are at the top, and Indy and that evil man battle at the bottom."

As Sarah and Ethan hang on, Ethan said to Sarah, "Sarah, climb up to Benny, Rory, and Erica."

"No," said Sarah.

"I got this. Stern wants me. Not you."

"I'm not loosing you again!"

"Sarah, please!"

"No! I won't loose you again!"

"Sarah, you spent three years of your life protecting me. Now it's my turn to protect you."

Sarah looked at him.

"I can do this, Sarah. I was born to."

"Kick Stern's damn ass now!"

Sarah began to climb up the bridge, while Ethan stayed.

"Hey, Stern," Ethan yelled. "I'm down here, bitch!"

Stern looked down and saw Ethan at the bottom. Stern let go of the bridge and flew down to Ethan. When he was close, he grabbed onto Ethan.

"I've had enough of you," snarled Stern.

"Ethan, cover your heart," yelled Rory.

Stern's hand was at Ethan's heart. Ethan gripped Stern's hand and try to push away from his heart.

Suddenly, Ethan started to experience a vision.

It was Ethan's beating heart and Stern was sounded by his red lightning. Suddenly, he sees his heart stop beating and Stern melts into ash.

Ethan came back to reality. "Stern, I know the secret."

"What secret?" he growled.

"Why you kept me alive. If I die, so do you."

Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Benny were at the top. They all looked down.

"What's happening?" asked Sarah.

"Ethan knows something," answered Benny.

"What are you going to do?" asked Stern.

"Whatever it takes to kill you," answered Ethan. "If I go down, you come down with me!"

Ethan grabbed Stern by the shoulders and threw himself and Stern off the bridge.

"Ethan!" screamed Sarah.

Without thinking, Sarah jumped off the cliff and dove into the river.

Once Sarah hit the water, she floated up to the surface and screamed, "Ethan? Ethan?!"

She got underwater and searched for Ethan. Her eyes looked around and saw Ethan drowning.

Sarah swam down and wrapped her arms around Ethan. She swam up to the surface dragging Ethan with her.

When they got to the surface, Sarah immediately pulled Ethan onto the dirt.

"Ethan?!" cried Sarah.

Ethan started coughing and choked, "Sarah!"

"You're okay. You're gonna be alright, Ethan. I'll—"

"Sarah, stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to keep me alive."

"No."

"Stern needs to absorb my heart. He'll die if my heart stops."

"Ethan—"

"I'm dying already."

"Please."

"It's the only to save us all."

"Ethan—"

"I'll never let anybody hurt you."

Suddenly, Ethan stopped shaking. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"No!" cried Sarah. "I won't let you die. You're not gonna be dead! You're … gonna be undead! Like me!"

Sarah then did the unexpected. She bit Ethan in the neck. Sarah released her vampire venom into Ethan's bloodstream. She stopped biting.

Her eyes were locked on Ethan. He still wasn't moving. Not even a flinch. She carefully listened to his heart.

_Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dun—_

His heart stopped. Ethan's heart has stopped.

"No! NO!" screamed Sarah.

She quickly performed CPR on him. As she pushed down on his chest, she snarled, "Come on! Come ON! Come on, Ethan. Come on, Ethan!"

His heart still wasn't beating. When vampire venom is in the heart, the heart is suppose to still be beating until their transformation ends.

"Come on, Ethan. You have to stay with me! Stay with me, Ethan!"

She stopped the CPR.

"Venom. You need more venom!"

Sarah bites the other side of Ethan's neck and released her venom into him. Then, she quickly bites Ethan by his wrists, her shoulders, and his knees.

After biting him, Sarah continued the CPR. She kept yelling 'Come on, Ethan.'

Erica, Rory, and Benny appeared. They looked down at Sarah saving Ethan.

"His heart's not beating," murmured Erica.

"No," Benny said under his breath.

Suddenly, Stern appeared from the water. He covered in blood and cuts.

"Where is he?!" snarled Stern.

He looked down at Ethan's body. Stern noticed Sarah's bite marks on Ethan. He glared at Sarah, who stopped the CPR.

"What have you done?!" he screamed.

Suddenly, the venom has reached Ethan's heart. It turned dark purple and shriveled up.

Stern started wrinkling and aging. As it happened, Stern screamed, "NO!"

Then, his skin fell off and his skeleton collapsed. His deceased body turned to ashes and faded away.

Sarah looked back at Ethan. His heart started beating again.

_Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt. Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt._


	16. Transformation

The gang was back in Whitechapel. They brought Ethan's body to Benny and Grandma's house. Ethan's body was laid onto the bed in Grandma's library.

Sarah and Grandma were soaking the blood off of Ethan's body.

"Is his body suppose to be this still?" asked Sarah.

"Not unless you want him to be in pain," answered Grandma.

They removed his clothes and dressed him in dark blue jeans and a regular blue button up shirt. The clothes were Ethan's size, but they appeared to be big on him.

After buttoning his shirt, Sarah closed Ethan's eyes and kissed him on both of his cheekbones. She whispered, "I love you, Ethan. I'll never stop."

His heart continued to beat regularly.

_Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt. Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt._

"Maybe I was too late," said Sarah.

"He will be alright," said Grandma. "Listen to his heart, Sarah."

_Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt. Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt._

Suddenly, Sarah started to noticed something. She felt the venom spread through Ethan's body. As it spread through, his body started healing. His clothes didn't looked baggy anymore. They fitted him perfectly.

"Do y'all see it?" asked Sarah.

"Yep," said Rory. "The venom healed him."

"I can see it," said Erica. "He's got some biceps now. And abs. Hot."

Ethan no longer had the boney, skeleton-like appearance he used to have. He now had a muscular, lanky appearance now. His skin was no longer tighten around his skin. His skin turned extremely pale.

The same guy Sarah had fell in love with was still Ethan, but he was now immortally handsome.

Suddenly, memories of Ethan's past flow through his mind in the blink of an eye.

His memories of him and Sarah; their paranormal adventures; killing vampires; and his childhood memories.

_"Hi, Ethan," cooed Samantha. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Hey, bud," said Ross. "Welcome to earth. I'm Dad and this is Mom."_

_"He looks like you, Ross. He's nothing you've ever seen before."_

_Then, Ethan saw the six year-old Ethan looking down at newborn Jane. _

_"Hey, Jane," he cooed to the baby. "I'm Ethan, your big brother. I'm gonna take care of you, okay? I'll keep you safe."_

_Ethan saw himself with the six year-old Benny._

_"You like Batman?" asked Benny._

_"Who doesn't like Batman?" said Ethan._

_"Wanna be best friends?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"I'm Benny."_

_"I'm Ethan."_

_Then, Ethan was in high school. He was walking along the halls talking to Benny._

_"A babysitter?" asked Benny. "You're kidding?"_

_They were at lunch. Ethan had ran into some girl and his tray of food fell out of his hands onto her._

_The girl had copper skin. Her long, straight hair was raven black and glossy. She had those chocolate brown eyes and the face of a child. She was so gorgeous._

_"Thanks a lot, geek," she yelled at him. She stomped away in disgust. Ethan's jaw dropped open and his eyes were locked on the girl._

_Suddenly, the memories of Ethan and Sarah flowed through his mind faster than the speed of voice._

_"You wanna go out to dinner, Sarah?" asked Ethan. _

_"Like a date?" She asked._

_"No, I me—Yes. Yes, like a date."_

_"Sure, what the heck, could be fun."_

_"Sarah is the one you want to protect most," said Grandma Weir. "Whatever teenager nonsense is going on right now, you two care about each other."_

_"Ethan, do you really wanna be one of us?" asked Rory._

_"There's nothing…" answered Ethan. "and nobody I'm gonna want more than Sarah."_

_"Keep telling yourself that, but if you were like us, there's only one thing you're gonna want the most. The one thing you would kill for: blood."_

_"You and I have this connection, that's really special. I feel like there's some cosmic reason we were thrown together," said Ethan._

_"You're always my Ethan," said Sarah._

_"You're eighteen now," said Erica._

_"Yep, I'm old," said Ethan._

_"Eighteen is not old."_

_"It's older than Sarah."_

_"What was it like when you were bitten?" asked Ethan._

_"Well…it all started when Jesse first bit me." answered Sarah. "It was the most agonizing memory of my life. A burning pain would spread through your entire body faster than the speed of light. Every single vein inside of you would be on fire. The worst pain any human being could ever experience."_

_"I'm gonna leave, okay? I'll go away. You can forget about me. It'll be like I never existed," said Sarah._

_"I can't forget about you," said Ethan._

_"About leaving you," cried Sarah. "I love you, Ethan. Telling you that I don't love you…w-was so hard! I just couldn't say it."_

_"Then why did you leave?" asked Ethan._

_"To keep you safe. I thought leaving was the only way to protect you, but I realized that it was opposite."_

_"I never moved on. Every night since then, you were always in my dreams. I love you."_

_"I love you too. I always will."_

_"Sarah, please!" yelle Ethan._

_"No! I won't loose you again!" screamed Sarah._

_"Sarah, you spent three years of your life protecting me. Now it's my turn to protect you."_

_Sarah looked at him._

_"I can do this, Sarah. I was born to."_

_"Sarah Isabelle Fox," said Ethan. "I vow to love you 'til the sun stops shining. 'Til night stops being black. And until the day your heart beats again."_

_"No!" cried Sarah. "I won't let you die. You're not gonna be dead! You're … gonna be undead! Like me!"_

The venom stopped spreading through Ethan's body.

_Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt. Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du—_

His heart finally stopped beating.

Erica, Benny, Rory, and Grandma, who were downstairs, looked up at the staircase.

"What's happening?" whispered Benny.

"His heart," answered Rory.

"It stopped," murmured Erica. "It finally stopped."

Sarah was in the library with Ethan. She listened to the rhythm of his heart slowly faded away. She looked down at him.

Ethan didn't move a muscle. His body stayed perfectly still.

"Ethan?" whispered Sarah.

He didn't respond or moved.

"Ethan?" Sarah murmured. She felt like he was dead. Sarah fought to hold back her tears, but she didn't have the strength to hold them back anymore. "Ethan…if you can hear me right now…open your eyes."

Moments later, Ethan's eyes shot open. But they were different. His eyes were no longer the same chocolate brown eyes he had before. They were now brilliant gold.

The eyes of a fledgling vampire…were now his.

** To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, guys. It's Softballer21 here. Since I'm finished with this story, I will be working on a few other stories. Check them out

Wizards of Waverly Place

**Wizards vs Mermaids**: After loosing the Wizard Competition, Max Russo becomes gloomy and suicidal. But when Mason's Australian friend, Sarina comes to New York, Max finds himself falling inexorably in love with her. Plus, she's not human.

Austin & Ally

**Possessions & Exorcism**: After getting a box from a yard sale, Ally becomes the target of an evil spirit named Athenadora. Can Austin, Dez, Trish, and Rosie save her? Or Austin be forces to say farewell to Ally forever?

Austin & Ally

**Babies & Parenthood**: After the birth of their daughter, Harmony Zane, Ally and Austin struggle to take care of their baby together. Being parents at a young age, can they make it work or will their family fall apart?


End file.
